미르도프 크론
미르도프 크론(구 미스테레무스 크론)은 대한민국의 영향력 있는 초소형국민체 사상가이자 지도자이다. 그는 현재 한국 초국인들중 외국과 가장 긴밀히 연락하고 있으며, 신생 초소형국민체들의 진흥과 발전을 위해 힘쓰고 있다. 또한 초소형국민체계에서 굉장히 오랫동안 활동한 사람으로, 사실상 원로 취급을 받고 있다. 다음은 그의 외국 초소형국민체 위키 페이지이다: ☀https://micronations.wiki/wiki/Mirdov_M._Kron 생애 가상국가 생활 입문 그는 2012년 3월 마인크래프트를 시작함과 동시에 도시국가에 관심을 가지기 시작했다. 2012년 여름 캐나다에서 한국으로 귀국하며 한국에서 친구들과 본격적으로 가상국가 활동을 시작헀다. 다만 이때는 오프라인 활동 위주였다. 2013년 2월 10일 친구들과 함께 주니어 마크 클럽 카페를 열고 게임 내 도시건설을 계획했다. 하지만 7월까지 공사 진전이 없었고 오히려 이 모임은 분열되어 일부 멤버들이 이탈했다. 이 상황에서 크론은 우연히 CVN(중앙 가상국가 연합)을 접하게 되었고, 드디어 온라인 가국계에 눈뜨게 되었다. 2014년 2월 19일, 그는 마인 공화국을 건국했다. 당시 친구도 마인 민주공화국(뒤에 나오는 것과 상이)을 건국했었고, 두 나라는 사상적 차이로 대결했다. 2014년 3월 초, 친구는 국명을 마인 민주주의 인민 공화국으로 수정했고, 직후에 크론은 마인 공화국을 마인민주공화국으로 국명을 변경했다. 2014년 5월 5일, 친구의 국가는 마인민주공화국과의 전쟁에서 패배해 마크 월드를 내주었다. 2014년 7월, 그는 크랖토스 어 개발에 착수했다. 2014년 9월 2일, 크론은 UNM(마인크래프트 국제연합)을 설립해 온라인 가국계에서의 독자성 확립을 시도헀다. 이 시도는 12월까지 순탄히 이루어졌고, 카페는 급속히 발전헀다. 그러나 크론은 현실적인 장벽에 마주쳤다. 12월, 가국련과 수교를 시도했다가 '사회실험설을 수용하지 않으면 수교는 없다'라는 단호한 조치에 걸린 것이다. 이후 크론은 가국련에 반대하기 시작헀다. 2015년 초 마인민주공화국이 자체적으로 추진한 한빛민주공화국과의 수교도 실패로 끝나면서 크론은 반정대성으로 돌아섰다. 당시 한빛은 다음과 같은 무리한 요구를 했다: "마인민주공화국이 UNM을 탈퇴하고 가국련에 가입하며, 사회실험설을 인정하면 수교를 허용해 드리겠습니다." 크론은 정대성을 "황소고집"이라고 욕하며 회의장을 나갔다. 2015년 4월 3일, UNM 2대 사무총장이 임기진으로 정해지면서 본격적으로 한빛의 공격이 시작됐다. 부총장으로 임명된 크론을 무시하고 한빛은 임기진 정부와 협상하여 크론 제명에 성공하였다. 결국 크론은 가국계를 떠나게 되었다. 초소형국민체계로의 전향 2015년 7월 31일, 크론은 마인민주공화국을 초소형국민체로 전환 선언을 하였다. 10월 초, 마인민주공화국은 신생 초소형국민체 연합에 가입을 했다. 하지만 당시 륭황(류 아담 티메오) 부총장의 훼방으로 정식 가입국 지위를 얻지 못하고 있었다가, 륭황 퇴출이 이루어지면서 정식 가입에 성공했다. 그 후 한빛을 테러 단체로 규정하고 일부 멤버들을 제명하는 과오도 저질렀다. 2015년 11월 4일 신초련 4대 사무총장으로 취임하면서, 본격적으로 개혁의 칼을 휘둘렀다. UNM을 운영하며 느낀 점들과 새로운 연합 구상에 대한 모든 것을 쏟아부었고 12월 말 즈음에는 신초련은 최대로 활성화되어 있었다. 연합 구조가 수정되었고 법률도 도입되었다. 11월 중순에 마인민주공화국은 미네민주공화국으로 개명을 했고 12월에는 율도국과 합방을 선언했다. 하지만 다시금 어려운 시기가 찾아왔다. VCN 출신으로 반정대성파였던 진환주가 다시 정대성과 협력하면서, 크론의 신초련 발전을 방해하기 위한 수작들이 시작되었다. 그 중 신마련 사태는 특히 심각해, 일부 멤버들이 새 카페를 세우기도 했다. 이 와중에 한빛은 크론 제거 방안으로 테러 조작을 내세웠다, 이에 따라 크론은 2016년 2월 초 한빛의 테러 조작 사건에 휘말려, 위상이 추락했다. 이처럼 혼란스러운 가운데 제 5대 사무총장 선거가 치뤄졌고 리반 총장이 취임했다. 리반 총장이 취임한 직후 신초련 활동력은 갑작스레 바닥을 쳤다. 대신, 율도국 내부 활동이 활발해져, 민주주의적으로 운영되었다. 하지만 율도국마저 4월 중순이 지나자 지도부의 대부분이 고등학교 3학년인 관계로 무너지고 말았다. 또한 한빛 테러의 뒤처리가 끝나지 않아 지속적으로 내부 분열이 일어났다. 크론이 제안했던 '대한민국 초소형국민체 역사 편찬위원회'도 정치적 대립으로 실패하여, 그가 독립적인 기관으로서 IMIA(국제 초소형국민체 정보원)을 설립하는 계기가 되었다. 이렇듯 혼란스러운 와중에 크론은 가장 위대한(?) 일 중 하나를 했다. 2016년 5월 29일, 크론은 볼코프 페르트체흐 당시 프리타운 대통령과 전화 통화를 하던 도중 무너져 가는 초국계를 살리는 방안으로 사상의 도입을 생각해 냈다. 그는 그 후 며칠동안 정진주의의 기본 기틀을 짰고, IMIA에 PRO(정진주의 연구위원회)를 설립하여 본격적으로 연구를 시작했다. 신초련 활동이 부진했던 8월 중순까지 정진주의는 계속 발전해 나갔다. 또한 율도가 붕괴되어 가던 7월에는 당시 국내 언론이었던 세달 방송을 세달 방송통신 그룹으로 확장, 최초의 초국 국제 언론사를 만들었다. 이건영이 잠적기간 후 돌아오면서 6대 총장이 된 가운데, 진환주 일파는 이를 이용해 9월의 7대 총장 선거에서 승리를 꾀했다. 진환주는 전에 아셔네이셔스 등을 이끌며 건전하게 살던 안치윤을 가상국가로 끌어들여 인격을 오염시키고 친정대성 정권을 형성하여 2016년 9월 6일 크론을 신초련에서 제명시켰다. 이는 올바른 재판을 거치지도 않은, 불법적인 재판의 결과였다. 신초련 이후 제명 후 12월 중순까지 그는 조용히 정진주의를 연구하며 지냈다. 그리고 2016년 12월 17일 경, 안치윤 당시 신초련 8대 총장은 정대성을 총장 대행으로 임명하겠다는 충격적인 발표를 했다. 그 즈음 신초련은 정당제 도입 후 일어난 정치 패싸움으로 이미 많은 회원들의 반감을 사고 있었는데, 총장 대행 임명은 결국 이것을 터뜨렸다. 프리타운을 시작으로 주요 초국들이 신초련 포기를 선언하면서 신초련은 며칠만에 유령연합이 되었다. 이 과정에서 진환주 또한 다시 반정대성으로 돌아서고, 한비자(김동기) 등과 함께 이상사회공동체연합을 설립했다. 크론은 구 율도 멤버들과 함께 UUMD를 설립했다. 하지만 UUMD는 원활하게 진행되지 않아 사라졌고, 결국 이공련으로 다시 모이게 되었다. 이공련은 통합 운동을 전개, 성신연방공화국으로 연방을 결성하고, 신초련을 대신할 초국이 탄생한 것 같았다. 하지만 역시 분열은 다시 일어났다. 한비자는 숳, 크론, 워프론 등을 모아 반진환주 연합을 선언하고 비밀 채팅방에서 진환주를 쫓아내고 권력을 잡자고 회원들을 설득했다. 한비자는 당시 이와 같이 말했다: "지금은 3김 시대입니다 크론님. 함께 손잡고 진환주를 몰아냅시다." 크론은 적극적으로 동참하지 않았고 결국 한비자와 진환주는 정면충돌을 했다. 다시 시작된 정치 싸움에 회원들은 즉시 둘을 쫓아냈다. 둘은 사과하고 초국계를 떠났다. 또한 이 일로 성신 연방도 무너졌다. 이후 대부분의 생존 멤버들은 프련으로 넘어가게 되었다. 크론은 프련에 가입해 초대 부통령직을 역임하고, 2017년 4월 3일부터 며칠간 프련 대개혁을 주도했다. 이후 선진화된 정부구조와 문서 시스템은 프련에 완전히 정착되었다. 프련이 나날이 발전해 나가던 중, 신연합 설립 과정에서 독단적 행위로 크론은 처벌을 받았다. 처벌 기간 중 가국과의 마찰이 발생헀고, 이 일로 크론은 2017년 6월 프련에서 제명되었다. 제명 이후 크론은 카페 활동을 줄이고 공부 등 개인 생활에 집중했다. 종종 스텔라나 등에서 디트리니아 총통과 접촉하기도 했다. 수능 이후 크론은 하눌아름 건준위로 복귀하고 초국계로 공식 복귀했다. 초국계 복귀 11월 26일 경 미르도프 크론은 초국계로 공식 복귀했다. 이후 하눌아름 왕국 건국준비위원회의 일원이 되어, 외무성 장관직을 역임하며 정치 생활을 했다. 하지만 12월 12월 8일, 미르도프 크론은 프리타운 사회주의 연방 공화국 외무국장직을 박탈당했다.http://cafe.naver.com/uftdr/2123 이후 미르도프 크론은 프리타운의 조사를 받게 되었다. 하지만 가상국제연합 측의 재판 거부 및 선전포고 고수 입장에 따라, 프리타운 연방 측은 재판을 포기하고 카페를 비공개로 전환 후 조용히 지내게 되었다. 12월 17일, 미르도프 크론은 갑작스레 복귀한 헤르만 디트리니아와의 회동을 통해 초국계 연명 정책을 세우고 정책의 실행에 나섰다. 1월 1일, 이건영 프리타운 대법관이 진환주, 볼코프 페르트체흐 등 증인이 참석한 가운데 한빛 테러 재판을 다시 하였고, 이 자리에서 크론은 드디어 무죄를 선고받았다. 2018년이 되자 그는 쥬신 공화국을 건국하고, 쥬신과 세달 그룹에 집중하기로 했다. 이에 따라 그는 쥬신 공화국의 법률 제정과 세달 신문 디자인 작업에 주의를 기울였으며, 세달 방송통신 그룹을 세달 그룹으로 바꾸어 개혁을 했다. 하지만 2월 초가 되자 신초련 반환에 관련된 논란과 언쟁이 벌어졌으며, 이에 따라 쥬신과 세달 모두 점차 쇠퇴했다. 대초련의 설립 2월 3일, 신초련 반환에 관한 문제를 논하고자 볼코프 페르트체흐 프리타운 대통령이 안치윤과 정대성을 만났다. 하지만 정대성과의 최종 회담 과정에서 '신초련은 현재 한빛령이므로 돌려받고자 한다면 대가를 치러라'는 괴변을 늘어놓으며 끝까지 양보를 하지 않은 정대성 테러단체 수괴 때문에 결국 협상은 결렬되었다. 이후 '신초련 반환 노력 지속'을 하는 파와 '신초련 대항마 건설'을 하자는 파가 나뉘면서 초국계의 분열이 시작되었다. 신초련 대항마를 건설하자는 파는 프리타운, 쥬신, 그리고 스코튼을 주축으로 하여 신연합 건립에 찬성하였고, 남화민국까지 합세하며 드디어 2018년 2월 13일, 대한민국 초소형국민체 연합이 정식으로 설립되었다. 하지만 신초련 반환 노력을 계속하던 헤르만 디트리니아에게는 이 사실이 알려지지 않았고, 이에 따라 차별 대우를 받았다고 느낀 디트리니아 측은 초소형국민체 연방의 후신인 초소형국민체 연합을 세워 대항했다. 이후 대부분의 알려진 초소형국민체는 대초련 측에 합세, 발전했고, 여러 번의 성공적인 총회 개회와 함께 잘 굴러가기 시작했다. 하지만 3월 29일에 가상계의 공격이 다시 시작되었고, 미르도프 크론은 분쟁에 휘말리는 것을 막고자 가상계-초국계 결별을 주장헀다. 이후 가상계 관련 게시글이 강제 삭제된 조치로 인하여 미르도프 크론은 고발당하여, 활동정지의 형을 받게 되었다. 형을 치른 후, 4월 말의 침체 분쟁(4월 29일)을 해결하기 위해 그는 김현빈과 협력하였으며, 페이스북을 통해 외국 초소형국민체계 그룹을 한국 초소형국민체계에 여럿 소개하였다. 대초련 침체기로 인해 그는 주로 쥬신 공화국 국정 운영과 IMIA 첩보 활동에 집중하였고, 이전보다 일상생활과 철학 연구에 많은 시간을 할애했다. 후기 대초련 2018년 5월 말, 디트리니아의 계획에 따라 대초련 제 2대 사무총장 선거 준비가 시작되었다. 계획에 따르면, 디트리니아는 대초련 사무총장에 새로 취임하여, 최근 반환받은 신초련 카페로의 이주를 준비하고, 한초련을 세울 계획이었다. 하지만, 오민욱 전 사무총장이 최종 단계에서 훼방을 놓고, 황혈랑 후보가 사퇴하지 않는 바람에, 디트리니아의 당선은 무산되었다. 이에 화난 디트리니아는 초소형국민체에서 손을 떼게 되었고, 신초련 반환 계획은 무산되었다. 이후 2대 총장 선거가 크론을 선거관리위원장으로 하여 다시 치뤄졌고, 도라시니 도라예프가 당선되었다. 도라시니와 이반 소블로바, 김현빈, 바키라를 비롯한 소수 원로 초소형국민체인들의 활발한 활동으로 대초련의 명맥은 유지될 수 있었다. 또한 크론의 주도로 아시아 초소형국민체 연합의 첫 초석이 놓여졌으며, 쥬신 공화국은 마이크로콘에 아시아 초소형국민체 최초로 참여하기로 하였다. 초국계 세대 교체와 대초련 몰락 2018년 8월 8일을 기점으로, 초소형국민체에 새로운 바람이 불어오기 시작하였다. 프리타운, 쥬신, 평월, 스코튼 등 구세대 초소형국민체들만 활동하던 대초련에 신생 초소형국민체가 가입한 것이었다. 천성, 고려, 크로아티아 등 새로운 초소형국민체가 속속 가입하면서 대초련과 함께 초국계가 다시 흥하기 시작했다. 크론은 이에 맞추어 신생 초소형국민체 교육 및 원조를 시작하였다. 경력 *4대 신생 초소형국민체 연합 사무총장(2015.11.04~2016.02.29) *초대 신생 초소형국민체 연합 외무부장(2016.07.02~2016.09.09) *초대 프리타운 민주공화국 연방 국회의장(2017.01.29~2017.03.03) *초대 프리타운 민주 연방 공화국 부통령(2017.03.03~2017.04.11) *2대 프리타운 민주 연방 공화국 외무국장(2017.04.11~2017.06.06) *2대 프리타운 민주 연방 공화국 외교부 장관(2018.01.07~2018.01.18) *초대 마인민주공화국 대통령(2015.07.31~2015.11.20) *초대 미네민주공화국 대통령(2015.11.20~2015.12.20) *초대 라베니티오 공화국 내무부 부총통(2017년 6월) *초대 율도국 임시정부 문화부총리(2016년 초) *초대 양구 연방 외교부 장관(2017년 초) *초대 IMIA 원장(2016.05.16~현재) *초대 성신연방공화국 여당 당대표(2017.02.09~2017.03.03) *2대 성신연방공화국 부통령(2017.03.01~2017.03.03) *초대 UUMD 임시발족위원장(2016.12.09~현재) *초대 하눌아름 왕국 외무성 장관(2017년 12월 초) *초대 SDBCC 회장(2016.07.13~현재) *초대 쥬신 공화국 대통령(2018.01.01~현재) *초대 대한민국 초소형국민체 연합 총회 의장(2018.02.13~2018.04.08) *2대 대한민국 초소형국민체 연합 전연합의회 의장(2018.04.18~현재) 사상 및 철학 크론 박사는 정치에 있어서는 민주 공화정, 경제는 국가 자본주의를 선호하나 실질적으로는 위대한 한 명의 현자가 나라를 완벽히 통치하는 플라톤적 국가론을 희망하고 있다. 완전 중도라고 자칭하나 전체적으로 좌파의 성향이 보인다. 크론은 "If one does not make history, he has more to do to meet a man's deeds" 라고 인생철학을 펼친다. 이 철학은 그가 인간 본성에 대해 탐구해 나온 결과이기도 하다. 평가 긍정적 평가 미스테레무스 크론, 현재의 미르도프 크론은 침체되어 있던 한국 마이크로네이션 사회를 정진주의를 통하여 탈바꿈을 시도하였다. 이는 한국 초국인들에게서 발현되는 모든 문제점을 꼬집고 비판하며 이를 고친다는 의지로서 발현되었다. 신초련에서 개혁을 하여 이전까지 제대로 자리잡지 못했던 신초련의 통치 구조(즉 정부 체제와 기관)를 신설하여 신초련의 안정에 상당히 기여하였다. 신초련은 적어도, 3대 총장 당시까지는 상임이사국과 일반가입국으로만 나뉘었었지 그외 다른 부처들이 아예 전무하였다. 결정적으로, 이 시대에 신초련에서 법률 체계가 최초로 도입되었다. 프리타운 민주 연방 공화국의 발전에도 크게 기여하여, 프리타운 사회주의 연방 공화국의 국가 공헌자 목록에서 공헌자로 선정된 바 있다. 프리타운 연방 건국 1주년을 기념하여 시행된 4.3 대개혁 당시 현재 프리타운 기관을 대부분 만들었으며, 헌법 제정도 시작하였다. 대초련의 설립과 운영에도 큰 공을 세운 그는, 당시 초소형국민체인들을 규합하여 새로운 연합을 세우는데 주도적 역할을 하였고, 초기 대초련의 총회를 성공적으로 개회하여 연합이 운영되는데 도움을 주었다. 특히 연합의 헌장 및 안전평화법의 기틀 그리고 연합 자체의 기틀을 세우는 등 큰 공을 세웠다. 또한 그는 4.29 사태 등 초소형국민체계 활동 저조 문제 해결에 앞장서고 있으며, 그 누구보다도 초소형국민체계를 아낀다. 현재 그는 한국 초소형국민체의 해외 교류에 가장 힘쓰는 사람이자, 신생 초소형국민체의 발전을 위해 최선을 다하고 있다. 부정적 평가 한빛과의 대결을 통해 연합 기력을 소모하고, 한빛 테러 조작 사건에 연루되어 연합 안정을 깨뜨렸다는 부정적 평가가 있다. 또한 타인의 시점에서 보았을 때 권위주의적인 성향이 짙으며, 이 때문에 다른 사람들과 마찰을 빚는 경우가 있다. 또한 초소형국민체 국제 사범 안치윤 사칭사건과 그 외의 불미스러운일들로 현재 여론은 별로 좋지 않다. 각주 분류:신생 초소형국민체 연합의 총장 분류:쥬신 공화국 사람 분류:세달 방송통신 그룹의 임원 분류:쥬신 공화국의 대통령